


A midnight picnic

by Undeadicated_humanoid



Series: AntiMarv drabbles [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadicated_humanoid/pseuds/Undeadicated_humanoid





	A midnight picnic

The magician walked along the street, the cold night clinging to his skin as he walked further out of town. In one arm he held a basket and the other heald his cloak around him.  
Spinning and glitching around him, in a rapidness that convinced him it hadn't touched the ground since they left the house, was a demon. Grinning with all the eagerness of a child as he followed the Magician.  
"Anti, stop glitching infront of me, I need to see where I'm going."  
"Yeah, Yeah. How come we couldn't take the motorbike?"  
"Wilford's fixing it, you know that, now really, move, I need to see."  
Anti's hands landed on his shoulders as the Demon appeared behind him, "You have the street lights for that Marvy, I wanna know where we're going!"  
"It's a Surprise Anti, as I told you when we left the house." Marvin replied, "Now, can you please walk like a human instead of flitting around?"  
"Around you~ because I looove you." Anti trifled, however his feet met the floor and he walked, his form glitching alot less. Marvin hopped over a gate and walked beyond the hedge and into the forest.  
"Whats this?"  
"An apple orchard, its nice in the spring, unfortunately you can't come outside in the day."  
Anti grumbled and Marvin took his hand, leading him to a clearing. Marvin then set about spreading a blanket out, before pulling a glass of wine from the basket, which theoretically, shouldn't be right, but attention to detail with a magician was never necessary, Marvin sat and faced Anti, smile visable beneath the mask as he raised his glass.  
"Care to join me?"  
Anti gave the magician a smile, one of the rarer, wamer ones, where he allowed himself to soften up, ones reserved for only a select few. He settled down next to the magician, taking a glass from Marvin, noticing that once he was on the blanket he felt enveloped in warmth.  
"Did you enchant the blanket?"  
"It's cold out and I didn't want it to ruin this or ma-" Anti cut Marvin off by placing a finger on the magicians lips.  
"It's... It's well thought out."  
Marvin smiled, offering Anti a french fancy, which he took. Anti looked around into the darkness as he ate. He was about to mention it when Marvin clicked his fingers a few times, floating orbs of green light appearing around their midnight picnic.  
"What made you plan this?"  
"We haven't had enough time to ourselves, you with all the crap Dark's asking of you, me and my studies in magic." Marvin replied, "I missed you."  
Anti felt his heart warm, leaning into Marvin, "I missed you too."  
Marvin put an arm around Anti and it was just them in that moment, awake and free as millions slept. Anti moved and kissed the magician's cheek, it was still chilled by the night they had walked through. Marvin guided Anti onto his lap and kissed Anti properly, Anti pulling away from the kiss to look at Marvin.  
Anti's hands made their way to the sides of the mask the Magician wore.  
"May I?" he asked.  
Marvin paused for a moment, before undoing the ribbon, letting Anti lift the mask from his face, placing it gently down beside them.  
Anti looked at Marvin's burns, before leaning and kissing all over the magician's face, causing the other to giggle. Marvin lifted his hands to the demons face, stopping him temporarily, before Anti moved forward and kissed his lips.  
Unlike his cheek Marvins lips were warm, Marvin put his hands on Antis waist and Anti put his around the magicians neck, the two continued kissing until Marvin lost balance, toppling backwards and Anti falling ontop of him.  
Anti moved himself so that his head was tucked under Marvins chin, his hair tickling the others neck. They stayed there in the silence for a while, eyes closed, listening to whatever they could hear and enjoying one anothers company.  
Marvin looked up at the stars, darkening his lights so he could hope to see them clearer. One hand absentmindedly playing with Anti's hair whilst the other rubbed his back. He could feel the demons hands stroking through his own locks and he relaxed, if either of them had less pride they would probably purr.  
"I love you Marv." The magician felt Anti move his head, his chin now digging into Marvin's chest as he looked up at the magician. Marvin smiled, enjoying how relaxed and open the smile Anti had was. It was a smile very few got to see, one that wasn't for show.  
"I love you too Anti."


End file.
